Wish Upon A Star
by 2-RavenD
Summary: Chapter Four up now! Young Noodle is tired of being the youngest member of her band. Becuase of her age she cannot confess her feelings to a certain someone. Then she makes a life altering wish....
1. Hazy Thoughts Of A Yearining Heart

Wish Upon A Star

Authors Note: _This story was inspired for me to write by a story written by NoodleXD; her story inspired me to write my own, slightly different version in full English. Some events will be similar, but I have changed and twisted the story how I feel fit._

_This is set during Phase One of the Gorillaz, I do not entirely believe in the Noodle+2D love relationship, I don't feel it very realistic during Phase Two, so I decided to write this during the first album._

_I hope you enjoy this story. Don't take it too seriously!_

_Many, many thanks to NoodleXD for giving me the inspiration from her own wonderful story, and my little sister, Sakura Noodle, for giving me the encouragement anytime I needed it._

Chapter One:

_No-one knew my true feelings about him. I'm only 11 years old so no-one expected me to have feelings like I do. I even dismissed them as a silly, pre teen crush that is often publicised that my age group of girls have. But, after a while, the feelings I felt started to get stronger, and harder to ignore. I know this sounds corny, but I was starting to fall in love._

_Slowly, but surely, I came to realise that the feelings I was having were true. Even though my body was 11, my mind felt older and more mature. I knew his past with women well, but…. That won't stop me!_

Noodle jumped as her ears picked up her name amongst the gobble-deegook that was English. Lifting her head off of her hands resting on the windowsill, she turned slightly to find Murdoc saying her name angrily. " Why the hell can't Noodle focus anymore? She hasn't played anything decent for days!" Noodle caught a few words of the bassist and sniffed in disgust, Judging by his angry tone, she knew he was commenting on her recent lapse of concentration with her vocals and guitar playing.

It was true, she hadn't been playing as well as she should, but she had recently had to try and come to terms with new feelings infecting her mind. New, strange, feelings she had never felt before. She hadn't been able to tell the others this of course, so she assumed they put her lack of playing down to pure idleness. She hated that, people thinking she couldn't be bothered when she tried so hard to succed with things.

"Please! Do not shout at me! I haven't been feeling too good!" Noodle blurted out on a whim, sure that this would clear the air.

As soon as the words left her mouth however, her face quickly fell as pure, faultless Japanese filled the air, knowledgeable only to her. Embarrassed, she quickly turned her attention back to the window.

_It's so unfair! Why can't we understand each other?_

It wasn't like she hadn't tried. Long night, after long night, Noodle had suffered hours of books and tapes such as English Is Fun! and From Japanese To English! She could form the words in her mind, but they sounded completely different when she tried to put them to use.

She wasn't the only one troubling to learn a second language she reckoned, thinking back to the many times she had seem Russel or 2D, with what she guessed was a Japanese book in hand, casually trying to tell her something with sympathetic looks on there faces. Oh, she knew they tried, but nothing ever seemed to work!

_The Language barrier,_ Noodle thought, removing her radio helmet and shaking her jet, black, bobbed hair loose. She looked towards 2D and let out a small, smile cross her face. He must of felt eyes on him however, for he turned his own on her with a confused look. Noodle flushed and quickly turned away, back to the view outside.

_That's the one thing separating me from him. The one thing stopping him from knowing my true feelings…_

Tracing intricate patterns in the damp window condensation, Noodle thought back to all those hours she had spent attempting to learn English. Sometimes, if she thought really hard, she could manage to string a few sentences together.

Removing her hands from the window, she grasped her treasured radio helmet and placed it securely on her head. As she stood up, she felt all three pairs of eyes on her. She felt a blush faintly tarnishing her golden cheeks once again, so she closed her eyes in concentration. "Sommmething…..on my… mind. I…am… er… going for sum fresh…um…air." She didn't wait for a reply. She merely hurried out through the door.

2D sighed as he slouched down the corridor. Feeling the faint, but familiar, tingles of an oncoming migraine, he massaged his forehead, thinking back to earlier.

He knew that Noodle had been staring at him. He just knew it was her. She's been doing that a lot lately he'd noticed. Yet whenever he turned to face her, she simply blushed and looked the other way, every time without fail.

_It's not like her _he thought, turning another corner, and now she had said something was on her mind and had took off without a word?

Something wasn't right, and he was determined to find out what it was.


	2. The Wish

**Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 2: **

_Finally! Somewhere where I can find solitude!_ Noodle thought, letting herself fall backwards onto the lush green blanket of grass under her boots. Feeling the grass tickle her skin gently, cause her to let out a pure high-pitched giggle that was unique to her.

It was moments such as these, that Noodle could forget all her stressful thoughts and finally be able to act like the eleven year old girl she was. "Noodle?" Noodle sat up in surprise, as the gentle breeze carried her name through the air towards her.

Squinting in the distance, she smiled as she saw who it was who was calling her. "2D chan! 2D chan!" She squealed excitedly, bounding up to meet him. 2D smiled as he aw the lively, bubbly face skipping merrily towards him. Reaching him, Noodle jumped up and down in excitement, before grabbing his hand and skipping back to her previous place.

"Woah! Hey, calm down!" 2D stammered half-heartedly to the Asian import. She merely laughed and skipped faster, radio aerials bobbing in time to her feet pounding the grass below.

Her destination reached, Noodle once again collapsed in fits of giggles onto the lushness that was the grass. "Lie down! Lie down!" She blubbed in Japanese, and patted a patch of grass next to her. 2D got the hint, and lay next to her, placing his arms underneath his head.

After a few moments of silent giggling, Noodle quitened and too turned her attention to the lacy blanket of stars above them. They lay in silence for a while, each observing the stars from there own eyes and own perspectives. One with distant memories and hazy dreams, the other with childlike wonder and hope.

_This is perfect. What more could anyone ask for…?_ Noodle thought to herself peacefully, gently closing her almond shaped eyes into satisfying slits, taking in the scenery and feeling what her other senses had to offer.

" Hey, Noodle, look." A husky voice sounded in her ear.

"Nani?" She blinked her eyes open in surprise. Being so entwined in her own thoughts and feelings she had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone. Looking in confusion at 2D, he saw him staring up above, and with a raised hand, he pointed to something. "A shooting star."

Of course, young Noodle didn't understand what he was saying, but she found the shooting star. Her eyes widened in awe at its luminosity and beauty. _S-Surely this was meant to be?_

An old Japanese proverb sounded in her mind at the sight.

_Make a wish from your heart. When a shootings star sighted in the dark..._

Fixing the star with a stare, she muttered something in indistinguishable Japanese, nodded, and once again shut her eyes.

_I've done as much as I can. Now, I can only hope…_


	3. Changing Beauty

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter Three**

_**Hey people! Back with another chapter! I am really pleased that so many of you have reviewed this story and I would appreciate more comments so I know what to work on. Thanks!**_

"No!" Noodle woke up with a start, feeling tiny droplets of cold sweat dribble down the nape of her neck. _It…It was just a bad dream._

Breathing quickly, Noodle scrunched up her eyes and slowed her breathing to long, quaky sighs. Satisfied with this change of pace, and pushing the scarlet covers of her futon off of her legs, she shakily stood up and started towards her en-suite, not noticing that she was suddenly much higher to the ceiling than normal.

Lazily rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Noodle turned the cold water tap, cupped her hands underneath it, and splashed her face, disintegrating the tiny shards of sleep encasing her eyes.

Looking up slowly at the mirror in front of her, Noodle slapped a still wet hand to her mouth to her mouth in shock.

_That…that isn't me!_

Blinking back at her in surprise was the reflection of a fairly tall, slender girl of around eighteen years old. Lowering her hand, Noodle's mouth widened in shock.

Where once, jet black bobbed hair was, choppy, purple cut hair rested, reaching just past her shoulders with a choppy fringe just covering her eyes slightly. The face, it still looked like Noodle, if you added cheekbones and plumped up the lips.

Lowering her gaze, Noodle's eyes widened as she saw her figure had, ummm, _changed._ This Noodle was taller than the original that she knew so well and was used to. Slender and slim with a waist that nipped in, and hips that flared out. Noodle's eyes travelled to her reflections chest and blushed.

_This HAS to be a dream! _She thought, reaching out and touching the mirror with a smooth, manicured hand. The reflection did the same, its hand meeting her own.

_My…my wish came true! _Slowly, a small smile crossed the teenagers face as she realised that her one true wish had been answered. She felt as though her life was at an all time high, and it was true what they say: _If you put your mind and heart to it, you can achieve anything._

After an embarrassing moment of discovering that her beloved Powerpuff Girls pyjamas were feebly clinging to her older body, Noodle was relieved miraculously that she had the right sort of underwear already on herself. (Authors Note, I didn't wanna go into that much detail on that kinda thing!) _Thank the heavens! Literally!_

Now, wrapped in her long Japanese kimono style night-robe, she was perilously crossing Kong Studios many corridors, hoping to find some sort of appropriate clothing, hundreds of thoughts started to pour into Noodle's head.

_What shall I say to the others? I can't tell him it's me otherwise the whole thing will be over! I could pose as someone! But who? Ohhh! I need help!_

As if on cue, at that very moment, half African-American drummer Russel Hobbs rounded the corner, yawing and scratching his head. "Oh man! I'm so hungry I could eat a…WHOA!" He yelled, suddenly seeing the delicate figure who he had nearly bashed into.

Apart from the odd zombie, not many people were active at 6:30AM in Kong, so for Russel to meet someone, let alone a stranger at this moment gave reason for the rapper to jump.

_Oh no! What am I gonna do now?_

Glancing the young women up and down, and seeing what she was wearing, Russel coughed gruffly and said. "Uhhh… I think you're going the wrong way Miss. Murdoc's Winnebago is that-a-way. He's proberly missing you."

This caused Noodle to feel two emotions. Joy at being able to understand what he had just said. And anger at being able to understand what he had just said. "How dare you! I'm not a groupie! It' me Russel! It's Noodle!" The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. Biting her lip, she watched as the man in front of her seized up what she had just said.

"You kidding me? Noodle is eleven years old! And you're like, seventeen! Plus our Noodle doesn't understand a word of English!" Shaking her head, she responded, "No! No! That _is_ me. Noodle, the guitarist for Gorillaz! Arrived in a fed-ex box. Have a scar on my left ankle from the 19/2000 video shoot. The girl you care for like a little sister!"

Staring the girl straight in the eyes, Russel saw with amazement bright, light green irises twinkle back at him, full of emotion. Gasping he murmured "It…it is you! But how? When? What's happened to you?"

Biting her lip, Noodle pondered carefully over what to say. _Well, I could tell him straight but I can't do that! I'll tell him half the story._

"Ummm, I know this sounds stupid but I made a wish to be older and it's come true. I'm eighteen years old and can speak full English as well as Japanese. I'm the same person just a little older." _Yeah, that will do fine!_

Standing there, looking gormless, Russel finally sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Man! This place never stops giving huh? Pffft! 2-D and Muds will have a right time hearing this!" Eyes widening in shock, Noodle hugged her kimono robe closer round herself and whispered anxiously. "No! You can't tell the others! Please! I don't want them to know!"

Raising his eyebrow in confusion Russel responded, "Whadya mean you don't want em to know! There you band members! They have a right to know. Plus won't it look a bit weird if some random girl is walking around Kong with Noodle gone?"

Moving her eyes into a puppy dog look Noodle pleaded. "Look! You CANNOT tell them! Please! If you help me out, I know a way around all this and have figured out what we can tell em. So, Russel what dya say? Will you help me out?" She asked, pulling puppy dog eyes at him.

Looking down at her, Russel once again sighed, "Fine. I'll help."

_**Okay folks. That was that chapter. Things are starting to get interesting now huh? Please, please review and tell me what you think! Chapter Four up soon!**_


	4. Coverup's and Confusion

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter Four**

**_Well guys, here is the eagerly awaited next chapter to Wish Upon A Star. I am really, really please over all the reviews and I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story. As before can you please, please review for me! XD! On with the story_**

_I still can't get over it! My wish actually came true and now I'm eighteen years old! I don't know the how, when and where of it, but I do know the why. We are meant to be together, obviously, otherwise this would never of happened. But, it's not that straight forward. The catch is that I cannot tell him it's me. Hard, yes, but, with that aside, I still have lady luck with me._

"Run that me again?" Russel asked, a look of utter confusion plastered on his face. The girl in front of him, Noodle, sighed and started to pace the room. Now, with one of the drummer's huge sweaters atop of her robe, she scratched her eye, took a deep breath and repeated what she felt was the thousandth time her story.

"Right. I'm Ashai, an eighteen year old Japanese girl. I'm a very good family friend and have known you ever since I was little, which is no lie really. After a recent family tragedy, you invited me to come stay with you at Kong, and I arrived during the night, okay?"

Nodding, Russel's face showed a brief look of understanding, before the old look of confusion was back in its place. "But, err; what shall we say about you, well, err, little you? Cause you've kinda disappeared."

Bringing a long, delicate finger up to her mouth in silent contemplation, the eighteen year old, stood still for a few moments before saying "I'll write a note, in Japanese, saying that I have gone to Japan to look for clues about my past. Then, you can get me to translate for everyone."

"Man, all this talk of you and little you is really confusing, but, I'll do my best to help. I just dunno why you want to cover all this up."

Stopping momentarily and looking glumly at the floor, Noodle merely muttered. "I have my reasons." After a few seconds of standing in silence, Russel finally broke it by saying, " Well, er, just wondering, have you actually got anything to wear, cause something tells me you can't go round wearing that all day." He gestured towards his sweater, hanging limply off of the girl's body.

"I have a dress, but, I am saving that for something. I also have underwear and socks, but that's about it." The girl shrugged at him. Holding his fat chin in his hand, the rapper looked up at her. "We need to do something about that."

After giving Russel strict instructions on an outfit, and giving her clothes sizes, he had gone and bought her something more practical to wear than his sweater.

Now, standing in front of the full length mirror, Noodle took in her new attire. _I have to say, he made a great choice of clothes._

The outfit consisted of a round necked army camouflage t-shirt, which accented her figure perfectly without showing her midriff off or being too tight. Jut below this was a pleated black skirt, which came three-quarters of the way down her upper thigh, some way above her knees. Completing the look were some very stylish, under the knee black leather boots.

Her hair tickled her shoulders, lying in loosely bound pig-tails with some bobbles from her jewellery box. Looking at the image in front of her, Noodle looked her new body up and down, smiled in delight, and turned to walk to the door.

Turning round as he heard the door click, Russel found the smiling form of a beautiful girl in front of him. "So! What do you think?" She asked in delight, twirling around on the spot. Looking her up and down, he pulled a face of unsure ness. "Are you sure about that skirt? Now you're wearing it, it looks a little short."

Stopping mid-twirl, Noodle looked down at herself. "It's only the same length as the skirts and shorts I used to wear."

"Yeah, but back then you were only eleven years old, now your eighteen and" he gestured quickly towards her chest, "more adult"

Seeing the look on her face, he held up his hands and said "Hey! Hey! I'm only looking out for you. You know what Murdoc will think."

He was cut off mid sentence by Noodle pulling a face of disgust, and speaking in a tone as disgusting as her expression "Eww! If he even _thinks_ about trying anything on with me, I'll HIYYYA!" She shouted bringing a flattened palm crashing through the air, inches from Russel's face.

"Right, well, just be careful. Now, we best go down to breakfast. Gotta act normal."

_This is it. My big chance. The first time he'll see me. Well, the first time he'll see me n this form. Obviously, he already knows me and my personality! XD That poses to be one of my biggest problems. Keeping my personality the same, but not letting on it's me. Well, I am quite a good actress so…._

"Ello Russel!"

"Alright mate." The usual greeting and sights of his friends met him as the drummer entered the kitchen. 2-D, the handsome (An, well he is for me!) blue haired pretty boy, was seated at the table in the middle of the room, half a pop tart in his mouth while he spoke, waving with jam smeared fingers.

Meanwhile Murdoc, the 35 year old Satanist, was bent over a kitchen unit, eating cereal from the box with one hand, while scouring the daily papers to see if they were mentioned anywhere absently with the other.

Instead of moving to his unusual place of ransacking the cupboards for anything he could fit in his mouth, Russel instead stood slightly to the side of the kitchen door, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, err, guys, I've got something I wanna tell you." Russel stated awkwardly as he saw two pairs of eyes on him." Well, I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine."

Seeing her queue, Noodle took a deep breath and opened the door…

_**So, that was chapter four! I left it on a cliff hanger didn't I? Older Noodle is going to meet the guys! What will they think? XD don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon! I am writing the story on paper and have found new inspiration from Green Day. Please, please review! Thank you:D**_


End file.
